


There is No Running Now

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [174]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Divorced Sheriff Stilinski & Claudia Stilinski, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Claudia was well aware of the risks that came with taking the bite, but what she hadn’t been expecting was for it to destroy the life she’d built with her husband and son. She hadn’t expected the bite to drive a wedge between her and her son, for it to drive her to abandon her child and start a life anew with Peter Hale.





	There is No Running Now

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everybody. 
> 
> I need to warn you all, I’m not at my best at the moment. Something happened, something that has caused another bout of strong grief to settle in my heart, enough to send me into a state that caused the end of February to pass without me noticing as well as March. I was honestly startled to realize that April has arrived. 
> 
> But I’m trying to get back to being me, since I need to move on at least a little before April passes without me noticing, which is why I declared I was ready to do another round of 15 Minutes (hopefully this will push me back into writing and updating other tales). My friends have agreed to give me as many pauses I might need, and to keep the tea flowing.
> 
> Now to those who aren’t familiar with this series, I shall warn you all, each tale is written in 15minutes so be prepared for plenty of mistakes and crappy writing. One of my six friends will give me a path to take when it comes to these tales, and the rest is up to me. 
> 
> Now to the task at hand. My friend who is for this time around called Aardvark-Aid wished for a tale where Claudia knows about werewolves and asks Talia Hale for the bite, and Talia agrees but something goes wrong and the life Claudia had imagined living with her husband and son is forever changed. And that's all Aardvark-Aid gave me, and this is what happened.

Claudia had known there was a danger when it came to taking the Bite, the Bite could kill or turn you and Claudia had been well-aware of this when she asked for the bite. Claudia had thought back then that she had nothing to lose if she took the bite, death had already been fast approaching her so gambling what little time she had left had been easy.

 Death hadn’t been as frightening to Claudia as the very real prospect of causing her first-born son a great deal more harm, or worse.

 Before asking, begging her friend for the bite, Claudia had already raised her hand against her precious little Mieczyslaw more than once. She’d yelled at him for nothing, her words cruel and full of hate, and at times paranoia most foul but regardless of what she said her words had always brought her son to tears. She’d forgotten about him more than the seven-times she could recall. Before Claudia finally begged for help from the only one she believed could save her life, she’d thought her son was something dangerous that needed to be eliminated, and worst of all Claudia had made attempts to do it; thankfully her attempts at poisoning her son had failed, she’d only rendered him just ill-enough to make everyone to think he’d just caught some bug.

 Taking the bite had been Claudia’s only way to keep her son safe. Taking the bite had been her best way to ensure she wouldn’t come to her senses while standing over the lifeless form of her son. The bite had been her only hope since John would never have agreed to lock her away, and little Mieczyslaw would’ve begged her to stay and most likely Claudia would’ve caved when faced with his tears. Claudia had believed that taking the bite was the only to prevent further damage to her son.

 Claudia had taken the bite, prepared to become one of Talia’s betas or for death to take her, and taking the bite changed her life in the most unimaginable ways.

 The bite did not kill her. She was turned. The life, the future Claudia had dreamt of having once she was turned were burned to ashes, the happy ending she’d expected fell-apart.

 Claudia found herself, or rather the wolf in her was drawn to Talia’s little brother in a way that made it impossible for Claudia to go on with the life she knew. Before the bite the ever sharp and ever cunning Peter Hale had been interesting to her, funny even, but he’d been nothing more than Talia’s rather handsome little brother, but after the bite the werewolf became all she and her wolf wanted and needed.

  _`You feel it now, don’t you?_ ´ had been Peter’s first-words to her after the bite, desperate hope in both his eyes and voice. Although she was Peter’s mate and although he’d been well-aware of it he’d been respectful of her marriage, but that all changed with Claudia getting turned.

 The bite brought an end to Claudia’s happy marriage, an end that might’ve never happened if her wolf could’ve handled being around her husband and their son, but it didn’t. The wolf despised both her husband, desiring to see him dead and gone, and the wolf hated the fruit of Claudia and John’s love and viewed the small child as yet another obstacle in its happiness.

 Although Claudia had taken the bite so she could remain beside her son, to be there as he grew and found love, but the wolf in her refused to give her any of this. The bite destroyed her family.

 Claudia left her husband, she gave-up on the once happy marriage which shocked John and everyone but the Hale’s. She abandoned her son, the child she’d loved the most once, hoping that Talia’s Emissary was right about the possibility that one day once she and Peter were settled that her wolf might accept her son one day.

  The break-up of the Stilinski family was devastating for her special little child, to the point that her son cried himself sick, but Claudia was unable to comfort him for the animal inside her wanted rip the little boy apart. The hurt she caused he son did to a degree break her heart, a great deal of guilt settling inside of her, but the wolf and its feelings were greater than those of the human side of her.

 Her son was heartbroken, and John, John was swiftly consumed by bitter anger that she’d never experienced before. The kind man became vicious, hateful and unkind and Claudia felt she deserved it even if her wolf did not agree. The divorce proceedings were difficult even though she wanted nothing from John, she needed nothing from him not when she had Peter, regardless John did everything he could to hurt her and Peter, hell, he wanted to harm the entire Hale-family.  It was very clear that John had hoped that demanding full-custody of their son would hurt her, he’d wished no doubt that the demand would make her fight their son, but all Claudia had done was relinquish her parental rights and agreeing with Peter’s full-support to the child-support demands John made before and after she married Peter Hale.

 When she’d asked once why, why Peter didn’t mind paying the handsome sum each month, her mate had simply replied, ` _He’s your son Claudia. He is my step-son. The least I can do for him, is make sure he is comfortable._ ´

 When John decided to move himself and Mieczyslaw across the country just days before Claudia’s and Peter’s wedding, a wedding she hadn’t been able to invite her son too, it was clear to her and the Hale’s it was yet another move to cause her distress and to cause her even more unnecessary stress before the wedding; but the truth was that Claudia had been almost happy to hear her ex-husband and their son were going to move all the way across the country, having Mieczyslaw as far from her as possible was the safest option for her son since just catching a glimpse of her little Mischief made her fool see red, just smelling her son around town drove her wolf crazy. The fight John had expected never came, Claudia didn’t fight even though her mate begged herself and her wolf time to adjust, to wait until she and he were mated and solid in their relationship but Claudia wasn’t brave enough to wait.

 She’d feared that one day the desire of her wolf seeing the insides of Mieczyslaw on the outside would come true.

 With an angry and vicious heart John packed-up almost everything within their house, and left Beacon Hills in the early hours of the morning before Peter and Claudia returned from their honeymoon, thus denying any chance Claudia had to say her goodbyes to her son, a goodbye she would’ve asked Talia to deliver.

 Claudia moved on with her life, living her new life as best she could without thinking too much about the child she’d lost by taking the bite. She had done her best to try not to completely abandon her first-born child by sending him a letter or two a year, doing her best to not just tell her son about the things that had been going on in town, but also voice the expected feelings and thoughts of a mother separated from her son. Claudia sent postcards to her son from all the places she and Peter travelled too or visited, writing a few words of greeting and about things she’d seen, never writing however the words Wish You Were Here as that would’ve been cruel to both the child and the wolf in her. Twice a year gifts were sent from Claudia and Peter, each gift carefully chosen and neatly wrapped and sent away with hopeful hearts that Mieczyslaw would like his gifts.

 Claudia moved on, giving birth to children both she and her wolf were able to love, slowly causing her to think less and less about her lost child which no doubt made her a horrible mother.

 She’d he almost forgot all about little Mieczyslaw, when one day an unexpected phone call came to change the comfortable life, a phone call that dragged her son back into her mind.

 It had been nine-long-years since Claudia had seen her little Mieczyslaw, it had been a moment that had passed quickly with Claudia running away from him even while he cried for her, his loud cries echoing within the cold halls of the courthouse. It had been six-silent-years since she’d heard the voice of her first-born son, her son making it clear with his silence that she’d given her son the wrong message during their last phone call; and John was more than happy to allow their son to cut her out of his young life, helping him no doubt to send back each letter, card and gift, there was no doubt in Claudia’s heart it had made John’s day when their son decided to cut her out of his young-life and that it seemed to bother her.

 It had been one too many years since she’d seen her son, spoken to him, and to her great shame it had been months since she’d even thought about her son when suddenly Sheriff McCall came knocking at their door with Deputy Parrish following him closely, their grim expressions sending un unpleasant chill through her body.

 

**~*~**

 

Claudia couldn’t honestly claim that she recognized the teenager before her, the boy appeared more dead than alive where he lay upon the bed the hospital provided. Claudia was tempted to ask once more about the identity of the injured boy claimed to be her son, but then she recalls that the boy had already been identified as Mieczyslaw or as he seemed to like to be called these days Stiles, admitting that she couldn’t recognize him would no doubt cause everyone to think even less of her.

 There were wires and tubes attached to the body that appeared unnaturally thin where it laid, without a soul there to keep watch, there were no cards or balloons, nothing to indicate anyone cared for the boy.  The ghostly pale made the boy appear already claimed by Death.

 Moving closer to the bed, her steps growing hesitant the closer she came to the miserable bed, feeling a new sense of dread at the pit of her stomach, there were familiar dark moles, but those moles weren’t enough proof to convince her that her Mieczyslaw was indeed the one dying.

 `Can I – can I touch him? ´ Claudia asks once standing next to the bed, a part of her wishing this boy would open his eyes so she could see whether or not the boy was her son for sure.

 `Of course. ´ the doctor who’d been attending to the unmoving form on the bed. Claudia didn’t like the man, mostly because she could tell he wasn’t truthful when answering some of her and Talia’s questions, his heart skipping a beat more than once when he answered their questions about the surgery Mieczyslaw had been through.

 `We’ll give you some privacy. ´ the lady with ginger-hair said, and her voice a little bit too soft to be comforting, ` I’ll be waiting right outside, ´ the lady who had lost her sense of smell, at least that’s what Claudia thinks due to the way she seemed to have taken a bath in perfume.

 `When you feel ready to talk, ´ Ginger the Perfume abuser begins to say, her voice still a little bit off when it comes to being sympathetic to the situation Claudia found herself in, then again just seemed wrong about all the people who weren’t family, everyone seemed to be a liar of sorts.

 `We can talk about the next-step. ´ the ridiculously tall woman who’d annoyed Claudia from the get-go, pamphlets and the way the woman helped the doctor avoid answering certain questions Claudia had making her one of the last people Claudia wanted to talk too, ever.

 `Fine. ´ is all Claudia manages to say without biting the head of the people that reeked of deception, their hearts beating a little bit fast to make them appear reliable.

 `Good. Good. I’ll be waiting right outside the door. Take your time. ´ the lady wearing a cheap suite that did nothing for her, the grey color causing the red-head to appear almost as gaunt in her appearances as the unconscious boy on the bed.

 Without throwing another glance at the two liars, Claudia reached out towards the pale boy on the bed, all of her interests are now on the unmoving form on the bed instead of upon the people leaving the room as silently as ghost would, she doesn’t even glance at her Alpha who had followed her across the country to be here for her; there seems to be nothing else, no one else within the bleak room with a stain in the corner of the ceiling than she and this boy on the bed.

 Claudia waits a beat or two before reaching out to take the hand of the boy on the bed, wishing silently that the body on the bed belongs to a stranger and not her son, but as she inspects the hand that feels so light and fragile in her own hands that bit of foolish hope breaks.

 Seeing the mark left behind after she’d “accidentally” stabbed little Mieczyslaw in the hand, shatters any doubts she might’ve had about this boy on the bed being her little Mischief die, and her shaky heart breaks enough so that even the wolf feels miserable if only for her misery.  

 `No, no, not my Mischief. ´ Claudia began to cry with the realization that this boy was indeed her son, her son who’d grown so much while she wasn’t looking.

 `Oh Mischief. ´ she all but whispered, tears running freely and unhindered while she felt as if she was going to drown in her own grief. Her despair which made the wolf in her feel incredibly uneasy, her grief something it couldn’t understand but which it wished gone so it wouldn’t feel as bad as it did.

Clinging on tightly to the hand that feels so delicate and cold to the touch, Claudia begs for the forgiveness she might not deserve, going as far as admitting she should’ve done more to help keep her child safe.

 `Is there, ´ Claudia starts once she’d finished crying and able to focus on her alpha and sister-in-law, the hold Claudia has on her son tightening ever so slightly as she speaks to the one person who might be able to save her son, `Talia, is there anything you can do for him? ´

 A sigh of relief leaves her the moment Talia gives a short nod, Claudia was about to thank her alpha but the grim look upon Talia’s face causes her to fall silent.

 `Claudia, ´ Talia starts, voice surprisingly gentle, `he’s hardly here. He’s almost completely gone. ´ the alpha tells her, being gentle in her deliverance of news that brought new tears to her eyes.

 ` But all hope is not lost, ´ the alpha continues, red-eyes gazing down at the unconscious boy that had once called her auntie-Talia, `His soul is still here, the damage to his brain isn’t complete, so there is still a small grain of hope. ´

 `Then do it. Do it now. Please. Please, Talia, please. ´ Claudia begs, ready to promise anything but Talia’s next question causes her a great deal of pause.

 `And what if it takes Claudia? What will you do if it takes, will you be alright with him being pack in Beacon Hills? Will you be alright with him being pack? ´ Talia’s questions are valid, and so are the follow-up questions, ` Claudia, can I trust you and your wolf not to harm him? If the bite takes, he will be my beta. I will not abandon him, Claudia. ´

 Faced with the reasonable questions, worry and dread settled with her heart. There was no telling how her wolf might react to having her and John’s son back in Beacon Hills, and that frightened her for the last thing she wanted was to be the monster she’d attempted to protect her son from, the last thing she wanted was to attack one of her children. But what Claudia did know was the cruel fact that if Talia didn’t give Mieczyslaw the bite, then he’d die without granted one last chance to survive.

 `I’ll – I’ll do anything to make sure we’re alright with him being back. ´ and as she speaks Claudia reaches out towards the wolf inside her, pleading with it to leave her son be, to not harm him if the gift of Lycanthropy took hold of the broken boy, `I’ll do anything, Talia, I’ll talk to Deaton. ´ and Claudia would do anything, suffer anything, just to save the life she’d abandoned in hopes of avoiding any harm coming to him; but harm had come to her son, Claudia hadn’t been the only parent who’d turned against Mieczyslaw, but John it seemed had achieved that which Claudia hadn’t succeeded in.

 ` I’ve already failed him too many times, Talia. ´ Claudia says, her voice steady but there are tears still running freely, and she feels undone and close to collapsing but she remains standing.

 `Alright. ´ Talia says, voice unwavering and solid with determination, `Let’s just hope it takes, and that if it doesn’t that death comes quickly. ´

 The idea of her son dying, that the bite might finish him off, nearly brings her down, but for her son she does her best to be brave and strong. Claudia’ clings tightly to her little Mischief’s hand, pressing it against her own heart, while she leaned down to whisper into the ear of her son, allowing her sister-in-law and alpha to do what she’d been brought her to do.

 `Don’t go little Mischief, not yet. I’ll be here waiting for you to come back. ´ Claudia tells her son, demands him really. She can hear the Talia moving, lifting the covers covering her sons body.

 `Fight for life Mieczyslaw, it might be scary and too loud, but come back to me. Come back. ´

 

**~*~**

 

It hadn’t been easy for Claudia to leave her son, not even with her wolf eager to get back to its cubs, even with knowing that her Alpha would stay with Mieczyslaw Claudia struggled with leaving her son even with her other children needing her. But the wolf in her and her own reasoning with how she was of much more use back home with Malia and Liam, she could do nothing for her Mischief but she could help her babies through the full-moon.

 Claudia had remained at Mieczyslaw’s side for over a week, speaking to him, pleading with him to accept the bite and constantly questioning why no sign of him accepting or rejecting it could be found. She’d stayed for as long as she could, leaving his side with a heavy heart but promising she’d come back soon.

 She’d been home for almost as long as she’d been away when on the early hours of Monday morning Claudia startles awake with her mate, the shift in the pack-bond drawing them both awake, neither she or Peter can really grasp at this change or understand. Although they can’t tell what the change is, Claudia does feel a sense of hope.

 It’s almost an hour later while she and Peter sit in the kitchen, each with their own cup of tea that the phone finally rings, Claudia answers immediately.

 `Talia? ´ Claudia asks without even being entirely sure it is her alpha calling, it could’ve been another back-mate calling to ask about the change in the back-bond.

 `Morning Claudia. ´ Talia says, voice a little bit amused.

 `It – it took? ´ Claudia asks, voice a little bit shaky. She feels so incredibly uneasy about this moment, her wolf restless beneath her skin even with Peter’s silent but supportive presence.  

 `It did. ´ the alpha says, her voice steady and calm, `It did. Suddenly. ´

 A bright pleased smile appears on Peter’s face, he kisses her hand which he’d been holding.

 `Is he – how - how is he? ´ Claudia asks her voice breaking at the end, the sense of relief is just so great that she can hardly breathe. Her little Mischief had survived, her son would be alright.

 `Visibly uneasy. Shaken. Confused. ´ Talia lists out, there’s a degree of understanding there and sympathy, `But he’ll be alright. I must say, I am impressed with his control. ´

 `Really?  ´ Claudia asks, happy to hear that her son hadn’t lost it in such a crowded place as a hospital.

 `Yes. But we’ve still got to see how he handless the full-moon, but I think he’ll do better than some of the other pups. ´ Talia says, and she does seem pleased with her new beta.

 `If Talia is impressed, then he’s been doing better than good, Claudia. ´ Peter whispers, smiling happily at Claudia who was now openly crying happy tears.

 `Are you there with him? Can I talk to him? ´ Claudia asks, she needs to hear Mieczyslaw voice, to tell him everything is going to be fine and that she’s so proud of him.

 There’s a pause before she gets the unhappy answer that is hearing her son say, `No, I’m sorry. He’s with the doctors now, they want to run some tests. But I’ll see what I can do later, alright? ´   

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone cares this is what my head wasn't able to get to write since time ended.  
> Stiles isn't happy with what's happened to him, he is just very angry, more so when Claudia suddenly has an interest in want to be his mother again. He doesn't want her, not anymore, he doesn't need her anymore or at least that's how he feels.  
> Stiles hates the Hale's, most of all Peter because he blames Peter as much as he blames his mother for the ruin of his family, even after things are explained to him Stiles still hates Peter and his mother.  
> However, Peter doesn't hold Stiles anger against him, he understands it. No matter what Stiles says, does, Peter keeps his cool and sure he does try and ground Stiles but he doesn't hate the angry child; not even when Stiles crashes his car, causes all of Peter's white shirts and blouses to turn pink. Peter is more understanding of Stiles than Claudia.  
> Then there is Derek who is this happy sort of guy, all smiles who doesn't really understand Stiles anger, but who none the less feels a need to loo after the young werewolf, the want to support and help Stiles is so strong that it surprises Derek.


End file.
